Life With No Emotions
by angelwithblackwingsandblood
Summary: Summer is a girl abused and hated by her parents. She runs away with Kirlia, her bestfriend. She claims to have no emotions, and Kirlia can feel that. But can a boy who lives life to the fullest change that? Rated T for language.
1. A Summer Breeze

Dark clouds covered the sky and a chilly breeze blew across the open field as Summer headed along the dusty dirt pathway. She looked around curiously, wondering if there were any Pokémon in the area. It had been several hours since she'd left the Pokémon center and she was getting impatient.

Her ice blue eyes scanned the tall grass on either side of the path, looking for the tell tale movements of a hidden Pokémon. She continued forward for another few feet when out in front of her appeared a purple colored rat Pokémon.  
Summer sighed as the small creature attempted to make itself look intimidating. "Go away; I don't want to battle such a weak Pokémon!" She shouted loudly before stepping around the rat and continuing on her way. She didn't want t be mean to it, but was in a really bad mood.

"Geez, is that all this area has to offer?" She muttered to herself. "At this rate, I'll have no chance to train my Pokémon before we get to the next gym."

The blond haired girl continued down the path for another hour. During this time the wind had begun to pick up and distant rumbles of thunder echoed across the area. "Crap, looks like it's going to rain…" she sighed before quickening her pace. She hoped to make the next town before it started to rain.

The tall, blond, Trainer knew someone was watching, but ignored him. She could tell he was weak and didn't think he was worth getting soaked for. As she approached his hiding place he quietly reached down to his belt and carefully removed a red and white Poke ball. He waited…. Until the girl was only a few feet away before standing up and tossing the Poke ball in front of her. "Quilava, I choose you!" He shouted.

Summer glared at him."Get lost."She said."I don't have time to battle a worthless wanna-be Trainer like you"She stepped past him.

"It's a Pokémon battle, and I'm challenging you!" The boy spoke as he stepped into Summer's way. She scoffed.

"Please, don't flatter yourself."She said, her ice blue eyes glaring at him."I can tell your weak. You sent a Fire-Type Pokemon out in the _rain. _Let me explain something, Fire is weak against Water. Dumbass."She began to walk off again.

The brown haired young man laughed, and grabbed her arm. I felt her anger flicker and rise. That was the only emotion I felt through her these days.

"Oh, I'm good enough. Question is, are you?"He asked.

She glared at him again, and I felt the fear rising up in him. If he was smart, he would have been running. But he didn't. Summer grab a red and white Pokeball, kissed it lightly, and threw it.

"Piplup! Let's kick his ass!"She said. A white light emege from the Pokeball, and began to take a form. A blue penguin a little over a foot high appeared. He had two white circles on his chest, and a blue cape on his back. His face was mostly white, except for the triangle like lines between his eyes.

A grin appeared on the boys face. "A water type huh, I figured that's what you would do!"

"Stop talking and start battling!" Summer shouted back, annoyance could be heard in her voice as she spoke.

The boy nodded. "Quilava, use your tackle attack!"

As the battle began, the first drops of rain began to fall around the two trainers and their Pokémon.

"Piplup, dodge and counter with Bubblebeam!" Summer commanded. She watched as her water type sprung forward and into battle. It was that rush, along with the promise of staying alive, that had drawn her to be a Pokemon Trainer.

As the battle continued both trainers seem to be evenly matched. Summer's Piplup was able to defeat her challengers Quilava, but then lost to his Flaaffy, which was a pink electric sheep Pokemon. Lightning blazed across the darkened sky and cracks of thunder echoed across the area.

Summer wiped her rain soaked hair from her face before reaching for another Poke ball.

"Kirlia, you ready?"She asked me. I nodded my head slightly, and step in front of her. The electric pink sheep snorted, as though I was not a challenge. I felt a small flicker of anger appear in my Trainer's heart, but then disappear. She hated humans, but could never stay mad at a Pokemon.

"Your move."The brown hair Trainer that challenge us said. I glared at him slightly. My Trainer could get sick like this! If that happened, he would pay.

"Kirlia, use Psychic to hold Flaaffy in place!"She ordered. I close my eyes and focus my energy to the middle of my body, and then out my hand. It flowed fast towards the smug sheep, holding her in place.

"Flaffy, use Iron Tail!"He commanded. Flaaffy tried to move, but she couldn't.

"Now, Kirlia! Kirlia, finish this pointless battle with Return!"My Trainer, my best friend, commanded. No. it wasn't a command or a order, it was a option. SHe cared deeply about me as I ran towards Flaffy. Every memory we had together.

Her saving me from those Honchkrows when I was just a Ralts...

Us running away from that hell of a house...

Winning our first Gym Badge at Oreburgh...

Everything.

We've been through everything together, and I wouldn't fail her now.

I rammed into Flaaffy, and sent her flying. She hit the rocks a few yards from where we were battling and broke them. I dance happily back to my Trainers, as the one we had just faced returned his fainted Pokemon.

I felt disappointment, but something else. Kindness in his heart, and towards us even though we were the cause of his disappointment. He turned and faced us.

"Thank you for our battle. Your very good."He said. He then unzipped his coat and threw at Summer, who cought it with one hand.

"Why'd you give me this?"She asked, a hint of annoyance could be heard in her voice.

"Because, you'll get a cold for being out here, and it'll be my fought."His warm brown eyes sparkled. He then turned to leave. Summer threw the coat back at him, making his alreay soaked black tee even wetter. He stopped walking.

"If I wanted your help, I would asked for it."Summer said. Her voice as cold as her eyes."And next time you see me, don't talk to me. You'll only embaress yourself." She stucked her hands in her pocket and walked past him. I followed silently.

The boy suddenly reached out, and grabbed her arm. She was caught off guard and stepped back to catch her balance.

"What the hell is your problem?"He yelled."I was being generous, and you just throw it back back in my face?"

Summer yanked her arm out of his grip, and smack in the process. There was a red mark from were she had hit him, and she began to go off at him.

"Listen here, you stupid human!"She yelled, stepping up closer and and getting in his face. I could feel the shock in him, her being so bold did that to a lot of people."You DON'T touch me ever. And unless you want to get your ass handed to you twice today in a row, don't ever talk to me again."She then stalked away, leaving that idiot of a Trainer with his mouth hanging open.

I began to follow my friend, when the Trainer we had just defeated handed me the jacket. I looked at him confuse.

"Think of it as a reason to see her again."He winked and walked away from me.

"Kirlia!"Summer's voice called. I turned to see her looking at me confuse as she walked over to me."Why are you holding that, it's gross."She took the jacket out of my hand."I would throw it at him, a_gain ,_ but he's gone."She glared in the direction he had walked.

"Come on, Kirlia. Let's hurry to the next town so we can get you out of this rain."She began to jog down the somewhat rocky path. I looked once more at the direction the other Trainer had walked, and then followed her down the path surrounded by the dense, green trees.

* * *

It was he next day, and could immediately feel something was wrong with Summer. She wasn't feeling well, and yet there she was, forcing herself to stand up. Acting like nothing was wrong.

"Hey, Kirlia."She said. She was trying to act calm. She knew I could feel the little emotions she had left. She moved slowly to the door as I rush over to her.

"Stop it! You're sick! You need to rest!"I said, but to most people it would just sound like: _Kir- Kirlia! _But not her. I knew she understood me as well as I understood her.

"I'm fine Kirlia."She said, and opened the door.

"Hey."Said a voice. We both turned our heads to see the brown hair and eye boy we had defeated yesterday.

"What the hell are you doing here?"Summer growled.

"Didn't Kirlia tell you?"He asked."I gave her my jacket. I'm just here to retrieve it."

Summer snorted."Please, that piece of crap? I threw it away."She began to walk down the white wall hallway. The boy reached out to grab her arm, but she was expecting it this time.

"Geez your predictable."She said, smirking slightly."Can't you tell your just a insignificant life form to me? Go...away...before I...before I.."She began breathing heavily and then collapse. The boy caught her with one arm before I could do anything. I had to admit I was mad and jealous. He had saved her. That was my job.

"Whoa! Are you okay?"He looked down at her. Anybody could see he was worried, and I could feel it."Kirlia, go get Nurse Joy! And quick!"

I growled slightly, hating that he had ordered me to do something, but nevertheless, ran down to get Nurse Joy.

I hoped silently that it wouldn't be too late.

Too bad hopes don't always come true.

**Author's Note: Hello evryone and thanks for clicking and reading till the end! You guys rock! Also a special shot out to my Pudding Cup, Awesome Rapidash for helping me wuth this tory! Like your name, you are AWESOME! Please review and tell all your other little chickadees and dettes about this story! Byebye for now!**

**^.^**


	2. Is There Beauty in a Dead World?

_Summer's point of view_

My whole body felt hot. It hurt to breath or move, my throat felt swollen and dry like desert sand. And I was floating in darkness. But they that wasn't the worst thing about it.

I was alone.

Totally, utterly alone.

I felt nothing but the darkness around me, but then again I never felt anything at all. I was emotionless. I felt nothing but anger and hate, except for Pokemon.

Kirlia.

Where was she? She was here with me, I know it. We we're best friends. She wouldn't leave me, would she?

No, don't think like that Summer. Of course she wouldn't.

I looked around, but there was nothing but blackness. I just stood there, staring into it's dark beauty, when a it suddenly became so bright, I had to shield my eyes.

I took my hands downs from my eyes, and once my eyes adjusted to the new light, and gasped.

I was looking back at me. A younger me, but still me. I watch the the dark and beautiful world around me dissolved into my ugly hell.

It was my house. The one I used to live in with my mother.

The younger me was five or six, and looking scared as hell. I saw my bitch of my mother walk through the doorway, a broken beer bottle in hand.

Little me saw the bottle and flinched, her hands covering her face, as though that would protect her. But I knew it wouldn't, I knew what came next.

My mother swung the bottle, and I flinched even more, but that didn't help. It sliced little me's neck and then I fell down onto my hands and knees. Blood splatter the white walls as more poured out of the gash in my neck and onto the ugly aqua-color carpet.

"You stupid bitch."My mother said to me."First you go looking for 'help' and now you stain my carpet."I gasped for breath as my small hands reached up to my neck, trying to get the blood to stop gushing out.

I remember this. I had run away, asked my teachers for help, that my mom was hurting me. But they didn't do anything. She found out and was making me punish.

I watch her walk out of the room, little me still gasping for breath, when she walked back in with a bucket full of water and rags. She set it down next to me.

"Once you stop acting like the little bitch you are, clean this shit up." I let out a cry of pain.

"Dad...dy."I said. My breathwas short and fast as I tried to breath,

My mother glared at me, and then kicked my in the stomach."Stupid bitch. You daddy left years ago. I'm the best you got. Be grateful."She then walked out of the room. I reached for one of the rags and pressed it against the cut on my neck. Tears stream down my face as I laid on my side. Ralts then came out of the broom closet and rushed to my side, pressing down the rag to help stop the bleeding.

It was then that I gave up feeling anything. My tears stop streaming down my face, and a small, emotionless smile played across my lips. I stood up, blood still oozing out, but I didn't care.

"I'm okay Ralts."I said. My mother didn't know about Ralts. I had saved her from a bunch of Honchkrows, and she came with me."I'll be just fine."I began cleaning up the blood that had spilled on the carpet.

The scence went back to it's beautiful black once more, and I sighed in relief.

My mind played over what I had just saw, and my hand lightly touched my neck. I ran my finger over the dark, angry scar, that always reminded me that what hell I came from. That no matter how fast or long I ran, my past would always catch up. That the bitch's blood ran through me.

That I could grow up to be just like her.

I shook my head at the thought. That wasn't going to happen. Then, all of a sudden, my ears started ringing. I cover them with my hands, but I could still hear it, clear as day. The world went white and I was expecting another memory, but instead saw the brown-hair trainer and Kirlia's faces near mine. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the looped pink hair of Nurse Joy.

"You're awake!"The boy said, smiling with looked like relief. I frown and sat up in bed, nausea rolling over my whole body as color dots dance in front of me.

"Whoa, you can't get up just yet."He said,touching my shoulder. I shook him off and stood up.

"He's right! Your seriously ill! You need rest and medicine!"Nurse Joy said, but I shut her up with one of my death glares. I then looked out the window.

The sunlight hurt my eyes a bit as more dots covered my sight, but I could still see it. Too see how ugly it was. The world was dying from the point of no return. Nothing was pure and natural, except Pokemon. The once beautiful colors of nature seemed ugly and dark. I felt my face distort in disgust.

"This world...is disgusting. Just like all of you humans."I said. I then stalked out of the room, Kirlia following silently.

I walked out side, and saw a Gym. I looked around Eterna City, and then began to make my way over to the Gym.

"Wait!"The annoying brown hair Trainer said."You need to rest! Your sick!"

"Shut the hell up, human."I said, not wasting my time by looking at him. I began to pick up my pace and was about five feet away from the gym when he spoke again.

"Okay, then what's your name?"He asked. I spun around, and glared at him. He held up his hands as though he was protecting himself and my mind flash back to my memory. I turned back around and walked into the Gym.

A orange hair woman, about 5 and a half feet tall in a green poncho and shorts stood there. She smiled slightly and looked at me.

"I'm guessing you here to challenge me?"She said.

"No."I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm."I'm here for a some McDonalds fries and cheese burger."She frowned slightly."Hurry up and send out you Pokemon. I ready to win."

She gritted her teethslightly."Fine. ref, get ready!"She said and a man stood on a platform a little ways away from the grassy battle field.

"The battle between Gym Leader Gardenia and the challenge..er..."He looked at me."What's your name?"

"None of your fucking business."I said, and took out a Pokeball. I kissed it lightly before throwing it and sending out my friend Chimchar. His bodywas mostly orange, with a yellow belly and some red in his big eyes.

"Chim-char!"He said happily. Gardenia gritted her teeth some more and then threw a Pokeball.

"Turtwig, so them what your made of!"She said. A pokemon on all fours came out. He had a black and brown shell on his back and a twig on top of his head that stood up right, Two leaves stood out on each side and his bottom jaw was yellow.

"Use Razor Leaf!"Gardenia ordered. Turtwig shook his head as leaves came flying towards Chimchar.

"Use Dig to get behind him them Ember."I commanded. Chimchar dug into the ground, dodging the leaves, and leaving Turtwig and Gardenia looking shock.

"Use Razor Leaf into that hole!"She said, but then Chimchar jump out from the ground behind Turtwig and let out a powerful jet of fire. It was a direct hit.

"Turtwig is unable to battle! The victory goes to Chimchar."The ref said.

"Turtwig, return."Gardenia said. A red light came out of the pokeballand covered the Pokemon's body. It then went inside the Pokeball.

"Chimchar, get back here."I said. The orange monkey ran over to me and I kneeleddown next to him."You were awesome out there, thanks."I touched him lightly with his Pokeballand his body was then covered in a red light like Turtwig's. He return to his Pokeball. I stood up to see a pink berry looking Pokemon on the field. It also had leaves coming out of it's head and what looked like a small version of it's self hanging of a stem.

"Send out your next Pokemon."She ordered. I glared at her.

"Staravia."I said, kissing theball lightly and then throwing it. A bird Pokemon came out, it's body mostly cover in gray, black and white feathers. It wad a yellow beak and feet.

"Cherubi, use Leech Seed!"Gardenia ordered. Cherubi sent brown seeds flying towards Staravia, but she dodge it easily by flying into the air.

"Use Quick Attack and Wing Attack."I said. Staravia flew downwards, gaining speed as her wings glowed white.

"Razor Leaf!"Gardenia said and leaves came flying towards Staravia, but were cut by her wings. She then hit Cherubi, knocking her back into the stone green walls.

"Cherubi is unable to battle! The winner is Staravia!" The referee said. I saw Gardenia grit her teeth so hard, I was surprise that they didn't break.

"Roserade, let's do this!"Gardenia said, and sent out a Pokemon that had white petals on it's head and a green body. Her body then spurted reen leaves near her legs, making a eafy dress. Her arms her skinny and had red and blue roses at the end of them.

"Staravia, you were great. Thanks."I said and returned her."Kirlia, you ready?"I asked her.

"Kir."She said confendently and then gracefully step onto the battle field.

"Use Sunny Day!"Gardenia ordered. The sunlight got brighter and stream through the giant opening at the top of the Gym. Roserade body was cover in a orangey light.

"Stay where you are, Kirlia."I said. Kirlia nodded her head.

"Now use Weather Ball!"Gardenia ordered. Roserade held her flowers hand in front of her as a ball of fire formed in it. She then threw it towards Kirlia. I smiled to myself, this would be too easy.

"Use Psychic to send it back."I said. Kirlia closed her eyes and sent out a psychic wave and stopped the ball of fire in it's tracks. I saw shock and confusioncover both of Gardenia and Roserade faces..

"Now send it back."I ordered. Kirlia then sent the ball flying towards Roserade with her psychic powers, and hit her with her own attack. She fainted instantly.

"Roserade is unable to battle! Kirlia and her Trainer are the winners!"The ref said, pointing at me. I saw Gardenia face full of disappointment as she handed me a green badge that looked like it had three green trees on it.

"Congragul-hey where are you going?"She said as I headed for the door. I ignored her and walked out.

"That was amazing!"My new and improve stalker said, his brown hair shining in the light. I ignored him and kept walking.

"So where are we going next?"He asked. I turned around and punched him. His hand covering his cheek where I had just hit it."OW! What was that for?"

"Listen here, dumbass."I said."You. Are. NOT. Traveling. With. Me."I glared at him."I fucking hate you. So stop stalking me and get a life."I turned back around and bean walking towards the bicycle shop to rent a bike. Next Gym battle was in Hearthome City, and I needed to get through Cycle Road to get there.

"Too bad."The boy said."I'm coming with you."He frowned as he walked beside me. I was tired of this so I finally said:

"Fine, but don't get in my way."I didn't want him traveling with me, but it was easy to see he wasn't going to leave me alone.

"I'm Jake, by the way."He said. I ignored him and kept walking.

I sighed silently, but brighten up as the stone building of the Cycle Shop came into view.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, Destiny here(thats my real name) I havent updated anything cause my leg caught on fire and Ive been recroperating and healing or whatever. Anyone I'm here to tell you I've given up on story wirting, if you wanna find out what happens. send me a message and I'lll tell you. Writing isn't my thing, but drawing is so I'm going to put my focus on that, and it's not like I was a good author in the first place^^" **

**Love ya guys, thanks so much for staying with me all this time, Im sorry for any disappoiment if there is any**

** -Destiny Blake**


End file.
